Big Time Bromance
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Six little one-shots revolving around the bromances of the Big Time Rush boys. Order: Jagan, Kogan, Jarlos, Kames, Cargan, and Kenlos. Just really bromancy and fluffy!
1. Jagan

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! :D I decided to start a collection of bromance one-shots; one for each of the BTR bromances. The order was chosen at random. I grabbed six pieces of paper, wrote the name of each bromance on one of them, and took one out at a time. The order will be Jagan, Kogan, Jarlos, Kames, Cargan, and Kenlos. At first, I hated the fact that I got Jagan first, because it's my least favorite bromance, but I had a lot of fun writing this. ^^ Hopin' you guys like it!**

* * *

He could not sleep. Could not think straight. Nothing made sense anymore as he laid there on his bed, listening to the silent snores of his band mate and best friend. While the soothing noise often brought him comfort and reassurance, it simply did not seem to be working tonight. Nothing could comfort him tonight. No one could make him feel better. He felt lost and alone. He felt broken inside.

A soft sigh slid from somewhere down his throat, his hazel eyes turning to the moon shining outside through the open curtains in his room. He couldn't seem to get comfortable in his bed no matter how much he tossed and turned. It was driving him insane.

Letting out a huff of frustration, James slipped out from underneath his fleece blanket and put on his sneakers. He ran a hand through his disheveled locks and grabbed his black jacket that sat on the foot of his bed. He made sure to not disrupt Carlos' sleep as he made his way over to the bedroom door. He slipped out of the room without making a sound. A small smile came to his face as the warmth of the apartment surrounded him.

Silently, he made his way over to the fridge and took out the carton of milk, then grabbing a glass from the cabinets near the sink, and filling it up with the white liquid. Humming a quiet tune to himself, the brunette placed the glass into the microwave and left it there for thirty seconds, so that it was to his liking. Once the milk was warm enough, James made his way over to the orange cough in the living room, but was stopped in his tracks as he noticed a small bundle curled up on the furniture.

"Logan?" James placed the glass of warm milk on the coffee table in front of the couch and kneeled down beside the spiky-haired brunette. He stared at the smaller boy for a couple of seconds before reaching forward and brushing back Logan's sweaty, small bangs. Heat radiated from Logan's forehead and onto James' palm.

Logan leaned into James' touch and let out a little whimper. His eyes slowly cracked open as he stared at James with a confused look. "J-James?" he mumbled. His big, brown eyes bore into the taller brunette's. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," James responded simply. He frowned and continued to stroke Logan's hair. "You're really warm, Logie. Are you feeling okay?"

Logan squirmed under James' gaze. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you up so late? Something bothering you?"

"I… Umm…" James bit down on his bottom lip, tears rapidly gathering in his eyes. "I accidentally broke my lucky comb today… I was kinda playing around with it and it snapped. My cousin gave me that comb." The brunette was forced to hold back a sob, but the tears could not be held back much longer. "It was the only thing I had left of her. She… she passed away when I was ten. I n-never told you guys about it."

Logan wordlessly sat up on the couch and wrapped his arms around James' larger body, enveloping him in a warm and friendly embrace. "It's okay, James. Shh, please don't cry." The smaller boy laid his head against James' quivering shoulder and closed his eyes. "We can get you a new one, Jay."

"B-but…"

"I know it won't be the same. I know that one had a special meaning to you, and it can't be replaced. But you still have the memories of her. It doesn't matter if you don't have that lucky comb with you, because she's always with you."

"I kn-know. It's just hard. I had it for over six years, and now it's just gone."

Logan sighed. He brought a hand to rest against James' back and rubbed it in hopes of comforting him. "Okay. Can you give me the lucky comb? Maybe I can fix it with some super glue or something." James nodded at Logan's request and left the room in shaking legs in order to retrieve the plastic item.

"Here you go, Loges." James walked back into the living room and handed Logan the broken comb along with the bottle of super glue he had found in his room. Logan took the two items without a word and started to work on putting the two broken pieces back together. James watched curiously as the shorter brunette worked on his comb, all the while biting his nails in anticipation.

"Done!" Logan smiled proudly and held up the comb. James reached to get it, but Logan stopped him before he could even touch it with his fingertips. "No, don't touch it. It still needs to dry for a while, but I'm sure it'll be as good as new by the morning." Smiling slightly, Logan placed the comb on the coffee table and sunk back against the couch's cushions.

"Thanks, Logan," James said sincerely. He turned to Logan, noticing the tired look on his best friend's face. "Logie, how you doing, buddy?"

"Hmm?" Logan looked back at James with tired eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm just tired." James just shook his head.

"Scoot over," the younger boy instructed, right before taking a seat beside Logan's smaller body. He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and held him close, letting his head rest against the older boy's.

"Aren't you… goin' to go back to bed?" Logan slurred sleepily, his eyes already halfway closed in exhaustion. "It's gettin' pretty late."

"It doesn't matter. You're sick, so I'm staying with you until you get better." James took a hold of Logan's legs, which were hanging limply from the front of the couch, and hoisted them up gently so that they were resting on top of the cushions. He pulled Logan's head to the side until Logan's face was pressed against his chest. Both of his arms went around Logan and his own head fell back against the colorful pillows. Within moments Logan's breathing evened out and his eyes completely closed shut.

James' own eyes started to flutter shut as he stared at his lucky comb on the coffee table. A smile forced his lips upward as he finally slipped into the darkness of Slumberland.

* * *

**I thought that was cute. :) Was it cute? I'm hoping it was. Next up is Kogan! Woo hoo! I love me some Kogie bromance! Gimme your thoughts and I will give you some slices of virtual pumpkin pie. ^^ Yummy!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Kogan

**This is kinda sad. I write sad stuff when I'm sad. :/ **_**iCarly**_** ending really made me sad… I'm not ashamed to say that I kind of broke down mid-way through the last episode. Yes, I was sobbing and crying and… Let's just say it was not a pretty sight. LOL. I'm gonna miss that show. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by that episode. If you saw it, then you'll most likely know what I mean.**

**Not gonna lie. This chapter sucks. I think I've written so much Kogan that my inspiration is lacking. Hope you guys like it either way…**

* * *

Everything about that moment felt right. The warmness that surrounded him and the arms holding him close made him feel safe and loved. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay in those arms forever and never have to say that one word that brought tears to gather in his emerald eyes.

But all good things must come to an end.

The grip the older boy had around him loosened until they were both face to face. Kendall forced a smile to appear on his face, no matter how much his heart was hurting. He held onto Logan's arms with both hands and looked him in the eyes, the all-too-familiar sensation of tears coming to his emerald orbs. He bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Logan's shorter body once more, not having enough of the closeness between them. Logan's shorter arms went around him as well; his head being buried against the younger boy's soft clothing.

"Logan, it's time to go sweetie."

Kendall could feel the smaller boy grow tense. He himself grew tense at Mrs. Mitchell's words. He knew this time was bound to come, but he wished that it wouldn't. He didn't want to let go of his best friend. Even if it was just for a month; even if Logan was coming back, he still didn't want him to go. Never had they been separated for so long.

"Kendall, I gotta go."

Kendall nodded his head at what Logan said and slowly let go of the brunette. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared back into his green ones. He could see fear and sadness lingering in those eyes he had come to know so well. He hated seeing Logan like this. He wanted his best friend to be happy, not sad.

"I guess this is…" Kendall choked back a sob. A lone tear rolled down the side of his face, then landing on the collar of his polo shirt. He wiped at his damp cheek and gently pushed Logan towards his mother. "Sorry Logie, I've never been good at goodbyes." He lightly chuckled.

"I know," Logan said slowly. "Neither have I."

With that being said, Logan walked out of the apartment, eyes cast downward. Kendall watched him go with tears slipping from his unusually dull emerald eyes. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, recognizing it as James' almost instantly. Carlos' left arm went around his waist. The blond relaxed against his friends' gentle touch and sniffled.

Trying to keep the rest of his tears at bay, Kendall slipped from James and Carlos' embrace; feet guiding him to the bedroom that would now occupy only one teenager for a month. However, before he could even step foot into the room, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like a fluffy koala.

Logan.

Kendall turned around and nuzzled his face into the crook of Logan's neck, taking in the sweet aroma of the brunette's sweet, vanilla scented shampoo. He smiled and closed his eyes; cherishing the few seconds that passed him by.

"Logan."

The brunette turned around and let go of Kendall, leaving an empty void in Kendall's shattered heart. He made his way over to his awaiting mother and waved at Kendall's shaking form. James and Carlos stood in between the two, frowns on both of their faces.

"I love you," Logan whispered. He smiled at the younger boy and walked away, following his mother's footsteps.

Kendall's eyes seemed to glisten with a small sparkle of happiness. "I love you, too." The words slipped past his chapped lips even though he knew that Logan could not hear him.

* * *

He curled up on his bed, hugging his blanket close to his shivering body. A pout formed on his lips as he looked up at the ceiling, which was filled with glow-in-the-dark stars. A silent sob clawed up his raw throat and slid through his lips. It barely made a sound; only a tiny whimper of anguish.

Outside, crisp white snow was falling from the sky, tiny snowflakes tumbling from the clouds. He stared at his red cellphone sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. His small fingers wrapped around the small object, and brought it close to his face. With his eyes, he searched through his contacts, until they fell upon the name of the person he was impatiently looking for. Smiling, he pressed the **MESSAGE** button. He typed in a quick text message, and then pressed **SEND**.

**Logie:** "I miss you. :("

He read over the text he had sent to his best friend and frowned. He really did miss his younger friend. They had always had a close friendship. Being without him was becoming extremely difficult.

His cellphone buzzed against the palm of his hand. A sly smile came to his face at the text message Kendall had sent him back.

**Kenny:** "I miss you, too…"

Logan bit down on the inside of his cheek. He was debating on what to send to Kendall next.

**Logie:** "It's only a month. I'll be home in no time. *smirk* Don't worry, we'll pick up right where we left off. :D"

**Kenny:** "*eye roll* Way to ruin the moment, Logie. Sheesh, you make us sound like some lovesick couple."

Logan smirked.

**Logie:** "Me? Ruin the moment? It's called 'trying to lift my best friend's spirits up'. You should try it."

**Kenny:** "You suck, man. I've gotta admit, that kinda made me smile. :)"

Logan giggled. At least he had succeeded in making Kendall smile. He rolled over on his stomach and continued to type at a fast pace. They both continued to exchange texts, until Logan started to feel his eyelids starting to drop. He gripped his cellphone tightly in his hands and let out a yawn.

**Logie:** "I'm getting sleepy, dude."

**Kenny:** "Me too… But I can't sleep. I wanna talk to you first. :/"

**Logie:** "Call me maybe?"

**Kenny:** "Lame joke, man. Lame joke. *chuckle* Should I? I don't want you to get in trouble."

**Logie:** "I know it was a lame joke. :D Yes. My mom's asleep. ;)"

Logan let his phone fall onto his mattress. Seconds later he felt the phone start to vibrate. He looked down at his screen, only to realize that Kendall was calling him. With a smile, he clicked the **ACCEPT **button and raised the phone to his right ear. "Hey," he whispered into the phone.

"Logie!" Kendall shouted a little too loudly for Logan's liking.

"Dude, use your inside voice. You're gonna wake up everyone in the apartment," Logan reminded him. He could hear Kendall giggle on the other end.

"Sorry, I forgot. How're things over there, anyway?"

"Bad." Logan was forced to hold back tears. "We went to see my aunt at the hospital today, right after arriving. Mom broke down. She's taking the whole situation very hard. I… I hate it. Everyone seems to be so sad. It's… not a pretty sight."

"It'll be okay, Logie. It's going to take some time for her to take all of that in. Just… be there for her when she needs it. She took you with her for a reason. She needs someone to be right by her side."

"I know." The brunette ran a hand through his messy spikes and let out a shaky breath. "I wish you were here. It's not the same."

"Same here. But we can always talk on the phone… and text." He could hear the sadness in Kendall's voice, and it broke his heart. "Like you said, it's just for a month." A sound that resembled a combination between a chuckle and a sob came from the other end of the line. "We'll pick up right where we left off."

"Yeah. We will."

Silence.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah? I'm still here… I was kinda falling asleep. Sorry."

Logan smiled. "It's fine, buddy. You should go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Kendall yawned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight, Logie. I love you."

"G'night, Kenny. Love you, too." Logan hung up the call and pulled back the covers so that they reached all the way to his chin. His eyes closed shut within seconds. He pulled a soft, brown teddy bear from underneath his blanket and hugged it close to his chest. Kendall had given him the teddy bear for his birthday the year before. The bear brought him comfort. Within a moment he was surrounded by darkness and peace, a tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

**Okay, maybe this was inspired by the last**_** iCarly**_** episode and personal experience. :( The teddy bear mentioned in this is Mr. Fuzzy Fuzz, the teddy bear that Carlos has in my other story, **_**Doing Time In Prison**_**. I actually own Mr. Fuzzy Fuzz. Yeah, my best friend gave him to me for my birthday last year. I still sleep with him. Yes, I'm a 16-year-old girl who still sleeps with a teddy bear. Judge me if you want. I have my reasons. D:**

**Any who… Hope this was not awful. And thank you for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
